


LA Devotees

by ProbablyOliver



Series: Our Little Family [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I'm thinking these will be mostly just fluffy, One shots in the same universe as Family, i hope you guys enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyOliver/pseuds/ProbablyOliver
Summary: Beca made her own family when she joined the Bella's but she never expected to find the love of her life. This is a bunch of stories and bits from the same universe as We've Always Been Your Family.





	1. Saturday's

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday’s may just be her favorite day of the week...

Every Saturday morning is the same for them. It’s the only day of the week were Beca wakes up early and Emily sleeps in. And this Saturday is no exception. Reaching behind her, Beca wiggled her arm wildly until she was able to press the snooze button on her phone to silence the alarm. Turning back she gently pulled Emily into her kissing the top of the younger girls head. Emily sighed happily and snuggled into her girlfriend. 

“Good morning,” Greated Beca. Her voice still husky from sleep. 

“Mmm..I still have an hour. Go do your thing and then I’ll be there,” The brunette mumbled lightly kissing Beca’s neck. The older girl smiled and slipped out of bed placing a gentle kiss to Emily’s lips. Grabbing a sweatshirt she headed down the hall of their small apartment, she quickly made a cup of coffee and made her way into the living room. Flicking the TV on she turned the channel to Disney XD. 

“Next up; Back to back Stav vs. The Forces of Evil. You’re watching Disney XD,” Filled the room as Beca settled on to the couch. Sure Beca had loved cartoons before, back when she lived in the Bella’s house if she got rule over the TV you could bet your ass something like Adventure Time, Steven Universe, or Avatar the Last Airbender would be on. But she didn’t start the Saturday routine until a year into dating Emily. They had gone on a trip to Ohio to visit Emily’s family and the girls had gotten stuck watching one of Emily’s younger cousins Sarah. She insisted they get with her early one Saturday to was the Disney line up and Beca was the only one she could get out of bed. Emily was thrilled to wake up an hour later and find the little girl seated comfortably in Beca’s lap with both their eyes glued to the cartoon. 

Beca has made it through both half hour episodes of Star before she heard rustling in the hallway then the kitchen. It wasn’t long before a sleepy Emily shuffled in with a cup of tea and cereal for both of them. She both the items on the table before climbing into Beca’s lap. At first it felt awkward for both girls when the taller one sat in Beca’s lap for the first time but they quickly learned to adjust so Emily fit perfectly with her head in the crook of Beca’s neck. 

“I didn’t miss Spiderman did I?” The brunette asked quietly. 

“Nope, you’re three minutes early,” Beca said popping the ‘p’ in nope. 

“Good, he reminds me of you,” The episode started and the girls found themselves sucked in. About half way through Emily climbed off Beca opting to sit next to her so they could eat their cereal. Two cups of coffee, and three teas later they had made it through an episode of Spiderman, Guardians of the Galaxy, and two Gravity Falls before turning the tv off and curling into each other. It was only eleven and they had a whole day ahead of them. 

“So what do you want to do today sweetheart?” Emily asked looking up at Beca with puppy eyes. 

“Well I’m up for anything, but it looks like you have an idea?” Beca said raising an eyebrow. 

“How about a lazy day? And then maybe ice cream run later?” Emily asked looking hopeful. Beca couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend with a warmth in her eyes that made the younger girl blush. 

“God, how the fuck are you so perfect Legacy?” Beca sighed happily pulling Emily up to kiss her. Saturday’s may just be her favorite day of the week...


	2. Sweatshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you find pieces of yourself in the smallest of places.

“Babe please? Please please please?” Emily had been trying like this for weeks and if Beca was being honest she was starting to crack. 

“Dude, no. We don’t have the room, and neither of us are home enough. Plus you already have Tupac,” Beca sighed pointing over to the cage where the small hamster was currently running on his wheel. Emily rolled her eyes and continued to bounce. 

“Come on Bec, you don’t even know what pet I want,” She whined pulling out her biggest pout.

“Ugh fine, I’ll bite. What pet do you want?” The DJ said looking at the younger girl who blinked at her in surprise for a second. 

“A dog - Wait don’t walk away!” But Beca had already turned away throwing her hands up in the air. Shaking her head she opened the fridge and got out two waters knowing her girlfriend is about to talk herself to thirst to convince her. 

“Explain why and how we an get a dog,” Beca said calmly putting the waters on the kitchen table. 

“Well okay, I’m not saying we get a puppy because I agree even if we both cut back like half our hours on work we will never be home enough for it. But what if we get an older dog, like a year or two and give it a home. Tupac gets lonely here all day and plus can’t you imagine having a friend who will be as loyal as they come, always excited to see us, ready to play, and easy to feed?” Emily said excitedly.

“We already have Chloe, she meets all of those requirements already.” Beca pointed out and Emily huffed grabbing her laptop and sitting at the table. 

“But no, look I’ve done the math! If we both take weekends off and head home even just an hour earlier than normal not only will we have more time together but we will have more time for a doggo! Any that won’t affect our income much! Thanks to my new clients, and your album nearly going platinum we could buy a house, get a dog, and probably take out a loan for a boat!” Beca looked at her girlfriend’s laptop and gawked at how much work she put into this. Emily was looking at her proudly. 

“Okay..Okay yeah you have me sold. But one condition,” the smaller girl said and Emily stopped her immediate cheering and celebratory dancing and looked at her seriously. 

“Yes my love?”

“Shelters only,” Beca stated. 

“I wouldn’t have it anyother way! Let’s go!” the taller girl squeaked grabbing her coat and Beca’s keys running out of the apartment. 

“Baby! Wait! Ugh, I’m coming,” Beca said grabbing her and Emily’s wallets and meeting her out in the hall. 

The drive to the closest shelter was short, as it turns out Emily even had mapped out local shelters as well. They pulled into the parking lot and headed in, the woman at the counter smiled at them. 

“Hello ladies, can I help you with something?” She asked kindly. 

“Yes please! My girlfriend and I are looking for a dog,” Emily chirped happily. The woman nodded and stood up leading them back to the kennels, there were a few people back there but it wasn’t too busy. 

“I’ll be at the desk if you need assistance, there are a few of my coworkers back here too.” They thank her as she walks back and they begin to scope out the animals. 

“Oh! Bec! Look at this one! No this one! Oh my gosh that one!” As expected Emily was barely a blur as she zoomed around the kennel looking at all the dogs. Beca could only smile as she watched her girlfriend float around excitedly. 

“Calm down babygirl or you’re going to give yourself a heart attack,” Beca said with a chuckle as they look around. She was so taken with watching Emily she almost walked past something special. Out of the corner of her eye she say a small splotch of colors in the back of a kennel. Looking over she stopped in her tracks at the sight of beautiful multi-colored australian shepherd. Upon closer inspection she noticed the dog had a small scar over their eye and was missing their back left leg. 

“Hi there…” Beca said softly, she felt as though she was being pulled toward the kennel. Looking at the chart on the bars she read that the dog was a boy, seven years old, and his name was Sweatshirt. He made eye contact with the brunette as she sat in front of his kennel and she felt like she hit a brick wall of emotion. “You’ve been through a lot huh? I can relate..” She whispered softly looking at his sad chocolate eyes. 

Slowly he started to hop his way over to Beca, he looked cautious. Like he didn’t trust her yet, but she also thought she saw something else. Hope? Maybe? She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself. He continued to walk over and Beca stuck her fingers through the bars. After a few bated breaths he gently pushes his forehead against her fingers. It takes all of her willpower not to squeal like a little girl. 

“That’s amazing,” One of the workers says as he sits next to Beca. He was an older guy and his name tag read ‘Jim’. 

“What is?” She asked as she scratched behind Sweatshirt’s ear. 

“He doesn’t like people touching him. I’ve been working with him for the two months he’s been here and only recently did he let me start petting him. He likes you…” Jim said a small smile adorning his face. 

“Bec? What did you find?” Came Emily’s voice as she sat with the other two looking at the dog. 

“Your friend here has a magic touch. Sweatshirt here doesn’t like people very much. But here she is with him putty in her hands.” The older man said. Emily looked between her girlfriend and the shepherd and her heart grew and impossible three sizes larger. 

“What do you thing darling? Is Sweatshirt the one,” She asked raising an eyebrow at the older girl. When Beca finally looked up and met her eyes Emily was surprised to see how much emotion was behind them. 

“I..I mean I like him. But you were the one who wanted a dog. I don’t want to take away from you looking and finding the right one for you.” It hurt her heart to say it but Emily was the one who did the research. She couldn’t take that away from her. 

“Well...Let’s see.” Emily said thinking for a moment. Gently she replaced Beca’s fingers with her, Sweatshirt growled for a second at the new presence but soon enough he turned to look at the taller girl showing her his huge brown eyes. She fell in love almost as much as Beca did. “He’s the one.” She said with a certain nod. 

“Are you sure Em? We can keep looking if you’d like,” But Emily shook her head and stood with a smile on her face holding out her hand to Beca. She took it and stood up too, the smile on her face made Emily feel like she was on top of the world. Beca really had a connection with this dog and she was so happy their little family was getting larger. 

“I will get the paperwork. As you can see he is a special and needs a little extra care. Are you guys up for it?” Jim asked as he walked over to the desk in the back. They both looked at each other having a silent conversation. 

“Yeah,”

“Yes,”

Jim smiled and nodded happily. It didn’t take long for them to fill the paperwork, he explained how to care for Sweatshirt and his amputation. They were practically buzzing with excitement as they were handed his leash and collar and got him into the car. One quick stop to a pet store later and they were home. Emily unlocked the door to the apartment as Beca carried Sweatshirt up the stairs. Jim said it would take him about a week maybe two to get acclimated to the stairs so they’ll need to help him out. As soon as she put him down though he was happy as can be, he hopped around and wagged his tail so hard that his whole back in wiggled. Beca went to go and follow him into the apartment but Emily grabbed her waist and pulled her back holding her close. 

“Hey,” she smirked at the blush covering the older girl’s cheeks. 

“Hi there Legacy,” Beca said with a small awkward salute. She relaxed into the embraced and wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck. 

“Thank you for getting a dog with me baby,” She smiled and Beca gave her the biggest smile in return. 

“Thank you for talking me into it,” She went on to her toes to press a kiss to Emily’s lips but suddenly she felt something nudging against their legs. 

“Looks like someone’s hungry,” Emily laughed, Beca nodded and watched as Emily walked in and set a bowl of food and water down. God she was so happy she had them, Emily, Sweatshirt, and even Tupac. Maybe it’s time to talk about getting that house they can supposedly afford.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Emily have been dating for about a month now, but they haven't told the rest of the girls yet. How will a simple game of truth or dare change that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by therealphoebecooper on tumblr!! And it was so fun to write!!

“Mandatory Bella bonding night!” Chloe’s voice boomed from the bottom of the loft steps. Beca and Emily strang apart from their heated kiss and looked at each other blushing. Beca’s plaid shirt was nearly completely unbuttoned, Emily’s hair was tousled and her makeup was smudged. Both girls were flustered and blushing, their breathing was ragged. 

“Shit..” Beca groaned laying back on her pillows. 

“I thought Bella bonding nights were only Friday’s or Sunday’s? It’s Saturday!” Emily said gloomily. 

“Looks like Chloe has different plants, if we keep her waiting she will physically come get us,” the DJ said a slightly growl in her voice. They had been dating for about a month and they hadn’t told the girls yet. It felt nice to have something just to themselves. 

“Fine, I just hope we aren’t bowling again. I really don’t feel like getting kicked out again because Lily climbs in the back and starts throwing the pins at people,” Beca can’t help but chuckle and nod in agreement. They both get up and fix their appearance before going downstairs. Emily is walking when she spots something on Beca and gasps loudly grabbing the seniors hand and pulling her back. 

“Oh my...Babe your neck..and chest..oh no..” She said looking wide eyed and mortified. The smaller girl tilted her head and looked over in the mirror and swore quietly under her breath. There were neatly placed marks going down her neck and across her chest. Turning she raised her eyebrow, she looked impressed and Emily blushed redder than before. 

“These were deliberate Legacy. And they are everywhere, how am I going to cover these?” She quipped, her voice was teasing and the taller girl rolled her eyes. 

“In the moment they were deliberate! You’re mine, I don’t know, I wanted to show that. But now I have no idea how to hide them!” Emily hissed and her girlfriend simply laughed and walked over her. Pulling her down Beca kissed her softly, biting the freshman’s lip so she moans softly. Emily goes to deepen the kiss loving how it felt but Beca pulled away making her whine. 

“That’s for these, now I’m going to cover them up. You go down so it doesn’t look suspicious,” Beca smirked at how red the taller girl was. 

“Tease,” Emily huffed as she turned on her heel and went downstairs. No one batted an eye at her coming from the loft. Since the retreat the two had been spending a lot of time together to work on Flashlight so at this point it’s normal to find Emily up in the loft so they can work together at Beca’s set up. What the girls didn’t know was that they wrapped the song and presented it so technically they didn’t need to be together as much as they were. 

“Em! You’re with me roomie!” Stacey said grabbing her arm. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the living room chatting away. the couch was full now that Stacey and her were there so Beca would be on the floor with Jessica who was leaning against Ashley’s legs. Emily’s heart ached for a moment wishing she could have Beca lean against her. She shook the thought out as soon as it had come, Beca and her had agreed to keep it between them. They’d never hear the end of it.

“Why is it circle time? Who’s teaching class today?” Beca snarked when she finally made her way down. Emily was impressed, she couldn’t see a single mark on the brunette’s skin. Upon closer inspection she could see the very faint difference the makeup had on her skin, but for the most part Beca had blended it perfectly. 

“Shut up and sit down Shawshank, we are playing a game,” Amy said rolling her eyes then flashing a devilish smile. Beca huffed and sat down on the floor close to Emily, but not necessarily close enough.

“Alright girls!” Chloe said standing up and clapping her hands. “Tonight we are playing Truth...or dare!” There were a few groans around the room but chloe ignored them. “Normal rules apply jut no prank calls to the fire department, police station, or hospital again. Bec and I don’t need to deal with that.” 

“Since when are we back in high school?” Beca asked and Chloe rolled her eye. 

“Come on Bec, it’s dumb but it could be fun,” Stacey said with a wink that made her uneasy. 

“I’ll go first!” Chloe chirped. “Jessica truth or dare?” 

The younger girl looked startled and pointed to herself in disbelief. “M-Me?” 

“Yeah!”

“Uh, truth?” She replied still stunned at being picked. 

“How long have you and Ashley been together?” They both blushed and beamed 

“Since right before we came to Barden, we started dating in highschool. We kept it decently low key for the first two years. I didn’t think you even knew use nonetheless knew were dating,” Jessica gushed. 

“You guys are just really quiet. It’s easy for you to get lost in all of us. I’m sorry we made you feel like that,” Chloe said sincerely. The game continued on the room very lighthearted after that opening. Amy dared Cynthia Rose to order her an extra large pizza which made the rest of the girls cheer. Flo asked Chloe if she knew she had white privilege, to which Chloe nodded and listened to what she had to say on the matter. Lily dared Stacey to use her for her experiments, there may be a blood pack on that Emily doesn’t know. She left to go to the bathroom and when she came back Lily was putting away a pocket knife away and both her and Stacey had bandaids on their hands. 

“Okay, Emily? Truth or Dare?” Stacey asked raising her eyebrow. 

“Um...Dare?” She picked knowing it was the wrong choice when Stacey grinned deviously. 

“I dare you to kiss Chloe,” Her stomach fell and she looked between Stacey. Chloe, and Beca. The rest of the Bella’s leaned forward in their seats. Chloe looked calm, Stacey seemed excited, and Beca...Beca was stoic. Emily hated when she couldn’t read the senior, it made her feel panicked. 

“C-Chloe? You want me to kiss Chloe?” She stumbled out trying to think of a non-suspicious way to get out of this. 

“Yup, unless something is stopping you?” Emily didn’t know what to do and she felt stuck. 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that..Chicken,” She finally said rolling her eyes at her self. Now she had to answer a truth. 

“Fine, so a truth huh…? Hmm..” Stacey pretended to think. “Who are you seeing then?”

“Who says I’m seeing anyone?” She challenged raising an eyebrow.

“Because no one in their right mind would pass up the chance to kiss this beauty unless they were taken.” the leggy brunette smirked knowing she had Emily pinned.

“Fine. I’m see...someone on campus,” She shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Oh no no no Legacy you have to do better than that. We need a name,” the seniors all looked at her with hopeful looks. 

“Uh…” Emily was frozen. 

“Me.”

The freshman had no idea what happened but suddenly the living room burst into screams and cheers. Looking over she saw Beca had a small smile and and blush covering her cheeks. ‘I’m sorry,” She mouthed from her place on the floor. ‘I was ready,’ came Emily’s reply. 

“I fucking knew it! You bitched owe me thirty bucks,” Cynthia Rose laughed triumphantly while Lily and Flo roll their eyes and hand over the money. 

“I’m so happy for you guys! My small grumpy child has finally found love!” Chloe cheered as she dove over everything to attack Beca in a tackle hug. 

“Dude get off!” Beca laughed still blushing. Pushing Chloe off was going to be harder than she thought because the redhead wouldn’t let go. 

“Geez Legacy, do you really think you want to get involved with Beca? She’s like a tiny closed off, locked up, chained down ball of fury and unresolved issues.” Amy said moving up and down Beca’s figure. 

“Thanks Aims,” the smaller girl scoffed rolling her eyes. 

“I like everything about her to be honest. Even her grumpy days aren’t bad for me,” Emily said quietly her cheeks are on fire by all the cooing that comes from the girls. 

“Well I mean who can stay grumpy when you have a sexy freshman going d-” 

“Stacey May Conrad watch it or I swear to god I’ll sew your mouth shut,” Beca growled dangerously. Stacey only smirked and winked, judging by the scarlet blushes on both girl’s faces she knew she was right. 

“So tell us how you two got together!” Chloe said happily. Now that there was nothing to hide Emily held out her hand and Beca slowly made her way over and leaned into the girl not sure how intimate they wanted to be yet.

“Sorry Beale, Em’s turn is over.” Beca quipped and Emily felt eternally grateful for her girlfriend. 

“True, but that means it’s my turn.” The redhead smile mischievously.

“You don’t have to pick either of us though, there’s a whole room full of people here,” the freshman pointed out.

“As true as that may be the whole reason we played this game was to get the truth out of one of you. So, Beca? Truth or dare?” Beca groaned and Chloe laughed. 

“Fuckin’ hell guys. I don’t care. Dare,” She groaned dropping her head into Emily’s lap. The taller girl giggled for the first time since the beginning of the night. Beca only curled into her lap occasionally and even though this isn’t all the way on her Emily still enjoyed it and started playing with her hair. 

“Seal the deal,” came Chloe’s simple reply. Beca looked at her confused. 

“What?”

“Kiss her! There are no secrets in this house and this is your second huge one this year. I want you to be comfortable with us guys! You deserve to be able to cuddle on the couch, and kiss, and I don’t know just be gross and coupley in general!” She said bouncing. Legacy felt a bunch of emotions all at once. These girls really were a blessing on their lives. Beca looked just as emotional as her and all of a sudden Beca sat up and pulled Emily into a soft but passionate kiss. They didn’t notice the cat calls or hollering that was taking place.All they were focused on was each other and how happy they were to be out. 

“So I guess we are out now huh?” Emily asked giggling once they broke the kiss. 

“Yeah baby, and honestly I don’t hate it,” The smaller girl couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her girlfriend once more. 

“Remember the house rules though ladies! The scarf on the door!” Stacey yelled laughing. 

“That’s not what the traditional Bella’s scarves are for Stacey!” Aubrey’s voice yelled suddenly making her scream and jump away from Chloe. Turning her phone around Chloe showed that she had FaceTimed Aubrey. 

“Jesus fuck Bree, you scared the shit out of me,” Stacey growled her hand over her heart. 

“Well if you used the scarf for what it’s meant for I won’t have to yell,” Aubrey shrugged. She smiled looking at Beca and Emily who were smiling shyly at her. “I knew I saw something between you two at that camp fire. Congrats hobbit, you’ve got something really good going for you, don’t fuck it up with your moody bullshit,”

“She won’t, we’ll be okay,” Emily smiled brightly at the former Bella leaning over to kiss Beca’s cheek. Even though she’s heard horror stories of the fights Beca and Aubrey would get into she knows that her girlfriend holds the blonde’s opinion very highly. 

“I’m going to be everything I can for her Bree. I promise,” Beca’s words were so heartfelt and sincere the room went quiet. Beca looked so small, smaller than normal. But the determination was clear in her eyes, she wasn’t going to let herself get in the way of this relationship. 

“I’m proud of you Beca. Take care of her Emily, it’s good to see someone look after her,” She may have been a hard ass while she was captain but she cared about each one of those girls like her sisters. Especially Beca, she was the one who challenged her and stood up to her. She was also the one who needed the most support. 

“I won’t let you down captain,” Emily said with a bright smile. With that Aubrey nodded and said goodbye to the girls before hanging up. Since everyone was together they all decided to order another pizza, make some snacks, and just chill out to binge whatever movies were on netflix. Everything felt so familiar and safe, The only difference being that instead of being on opposite sides of the living room Beca found herself happily plopped in Emily’s lap while she slept through the first movie. Emily caught Chloe and Stacey’s eyes as she gently rubbed Beca’s back. 

“You’re good for her Legacy,” Stacey whispered. 

“She’ll always keep you safe,” Chloe smiled softly. 

“I’m honored she let me in,” the freshman said her megawatt smile taking over. Both girls nodded happily and they went back to watching the movie. Everything felt soft, everything felt right.


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday's never really go to plan when you're celebrating with the Bella's. Especially when your girlfriend is always ready to square up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by lunarella21 on the last chapter!! Honestly had a great time with this one.

Emily had been sitting at the bar for ten minutes not able to get back to her friends, or more importantly, her girlfriend and she was starting to get annoyed. It was her twenty-first birthday and the Bella’s had all flown into Atlanta to celebrate with her. Even Aubrey had come to see her. This dude just wouldn’t stop talking though, and she didn’t want to be rude and leave mid-sentence, but she was seriously getting there. Like she was well aware she could talk anyone’s ear off if she was excited and someone was willing to listen, but she had given this guy every clue in the book she had no interest in what she was saying. Finally she huffed and looked at the guy annoyance clearly etched across her face. 

“Listen, that’s really cool and all but I really have to get back to my friends,” She stressed her last words hoping he’d get it. But he just laughed and shook his head. 

“They can wait a little bit, I’m not done yet. I like talking to you,” He said with a wink gently touching her arm. Emily was clearly uncomfortable but he didn’t seem to care. 

“I really have to get going though I’m sorry. I’m not interested,” She said trying to walk away. This was clearly the wrong move, he looked angry now and gripped her arm pulling her back roughly making her yelp. 

“I said I wasn’t done. You don’t get to walk away like that,” He snapped, Emily genuinely felt a little afraid. She may be tall but this guy was easily six foot two and he was stocky. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was a football player. 

“Hey let go of me!” She snapped trying to get her arm free but his grip just tightened making her whimper. 

“Hey fucker, she said let go,” Came Beca’s voice from behind Emily. Before the younger girl could process what was happening suddenly the guy had let go of her arm and was standing about a foot away holding his nose while Beca shook out her now bruised hand. 

“You bitch!” The guy screamed standing up, his nose was bleeding and he looked pissed. Beca had moved to place herself between Emily and the dude and crossed her arms. “You’re little slut was flirting with me, so maybe I shouldn’t be the one you’re punching.” He lied and Emily’s stomach dropped. Beca’s face morphed from a stoic calm, into full on rage and the launched herself forward into a full fist fight with the jerk. He was a foot taller, and easily had a hundred pounds on her. 

“Baby! Beca stop! Please!” Emily called going over to try and grab her girlfriend, but she felt arms grab her from behind. Looking back she saw Stacey holding her while Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Chloe all went into to grab and restrain the tiny ball of rage. With in a matter of seconds the fight was over, the three girls all holding onto Beca who was bleeding above her left eye as well as her knuckles and Lily was holding the guy in a scary looking headlock. 

“I trained with assasins when I was a toddler,” She whispered and the guy in her arms started flailing and freaking out. She tightened her grip and he fell unconscious as she dropped him on the floor. 

“Jesus Beca we don’t need another Shawshank situation, you know you can just talk to people right?” Amy laughed delighted at the chaos. Stacey finally let go of Emily and she immediately ran to Beca who was panting and still looked angry.

“Beca! Sweetheart, oh god you’re bleeding, and holding your ribs, and you look angry still,” The younger girl sobbed as she checked over Beca. The older woman softened when she was her girlfriend was crying and she gently reached up cupping her cheek to wipe away the tears. 

“I’m okay babygirl, I promise I’m fine. He’s an asshole but I’m okay,” Beca reassured her, she was proven wrong though when she went to take a step forward and and wrap her arms around Emily and her ribs felt like they were on fire. She gasps and fell forward into the younger girl who catches her looking more worried than before. 

“Honey?? What’s wrong? We need to get her to an ER,” Emily said directing her attention from Beca who was trying to catch her breath to the girls who all nodded.

“I’ll get the bus I haven’t anything to drink yet, Chloe try and see where she is bleeding from and how bad her ribs are,” Aubrey barked her normal take charge attitude coming on strong. She left to grab the bus as Chloe moved over to Beca and Emily. 

“We should get her outside to check,” Chloe said to the younger girl and she nodded reaching down and picking up Beca bridal style. Amy took that as her queue to clear the way. 

“Back up you bitches!” She screamed as she started running head first through the crowd making everyone clear a path. 

“You know I’m okay right? I don’t need to go to the hospital and you don’t need to carry me..” Beca chuckled into the younger girl’s ear. 

“I know you don’t need me to carry you but I want you as close to me as possible. And you do need to go to the hospital. Something is wrong with your ribs, I think you need stitches, and I’d be surprised if your hands weren’t fractured,” Emily spoke softly back. Beca looked at her guiltily and hid her face in Emily’s neck. The taller girl caught the look but decided to let it go for now. 

“Okay let’s take a look,” Chloe said when they were out on the sidewalk. Flo and Amy in the meantime were fighting with the manager about whether they can come back. Emily gently put Beca back down on her feet. 

“Tell me straight doc,” the dj tried to laugh but she just ended up wincing. By this point the blood on her forehead was dripped down past her eye and down her cheek. Looking down Emily noticed she had blood on her collar and shoulder from her girlfriend. The smaller girl was holding her ribs and her breathing was a little short making Chloe worry. 

“Well the cut above your eye is only an inch long but it’s deep so I’m thinking you’ll need stitches. Now hold still and follow the light,” Chloe instructed as she took out her phone and shined it in her best friends eyes. “You’re pupils are responding fine so I’m going to say you’re lucky and don’t have a concussion. Lift your shirt I want to see your ribs and then your hands I’ll check last,” Beca nodded and went to lift her shirt but hissed when she passed her belly button. 

“I-I can’t lift it, fuck,” She groaned feeling a little nauseous. The redhead looked at Emily who nodded and reached over gently lifting her girlfriend’s shirt. She couldn’t help but gasp and feel tears prick her eyes again. Beca’s entire side was bruised, angry red on the outside and dark purple along her floating ribs. Grinding her teeth Beca let herself whimper as Chloe lightly poked at her. 

“Okay Becs we are going to get you into the bus and to the ER, Aubrey’s here now,” Chloe said calmly as Aubrey pulled up to the curb. Gently, Emily and Chloe worked to get Beca settled onto the bus. The brunette immediately curled into herself and Emily caught sight of a tear slip out and roll down her cheek, and she snapped like a twig. 

“I’ll be right back. I forgot something,” She growled as she jumped off the bus, pushed past the manager and headed back inside to the bar. She looked around for a moment before she spotted what she wanted. Walking over with confidence she tapped the jerk who hurt her girlfriend on his shoulder and he turned around looking slightly surprised. Emily felt a swell of pride in her chest when she saw his lip was split and swollen, he had a black eye, and his arm was bleeding through his tshirt. 

“Oh, hi there cutie. Got sick of your little girlfriend and want to try a real man?” He asked looking at her with a slimy smile. Without even an ounce of warning Emily cocked back her fist and punched him as hard as she could in the lip. 

“No, that was for my little girlfriend who beat you up!” She snapped ignoring how badly that hurt her hand. She was about to make another retort but she felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her and lift her up. 

“Whoa there kiddo, let’s not start fights we can’t finish,” Came Stacey’s voice as she carried the taller girl out of the bar. 

“But he’s a dick and he needs to learn respect because how dare he lay a hand on my girl! He needs to get punched way more than that! What would your mom say about this young man? I’m sure she’d be very disappointed in your dickiness! If you ever come near my baby again i swear I’ll-” Emily shouted at the man until Stacey hipped the door open and plopped her on the sidewalk. She had never seen the senior this mad before and she’s got to say, she’s impressed. 

“Okay, okay we get it he’s a dick. You can’t just go and defend your girlfriend’s honor by punching people Legacy,” She scolded lightly taking her hand and looking at it. It was starting to bruise and swell and Stacey rolled her eyes. “I’m almost certain you have at least a hairline fracture.”

“It hurts like a bi- really bad person,” Emily hissed holding her wrist. 

“Well let’s get you and your feisty idiot to the ER,” the scientist laughed pulled her onto the bus. “We’re ready, and we need to check Em in too,” Stacey laughed and Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey all snapped their heads to look at the youngest Bella, Beca wincing in the process. 

“What the hell did you do?” Beca asked incredulously. 

“Dude you should have seen it Bec. She went in there like a bat out of hell and in such a polite Emily way, tapped him on the shoulder and fucking nailed him. Then as I was carrying her out she was scolding him about how his dickiness would dissapoint his mother. It was equally adorable and badass. Oh and she definitely fractured her hand. She doesn’t punch well as all,” Stacey explained looked far too entertained. Emily smiled brightly with pride as she moved over to sit with Beca and hold her close. 

The trip to the ER was quick but they had a long night ahead of them. After waiting an hour the girls finally got to be seen, first Beca was cleaned and stitched up. Emily held her hand the hold time, and Beca restrained herself from kicking the nice nurse who held a sewing needle far too close to her eye for comfort. Then the girls went to different x-rays. As it turns out Emily had actually broken a few bones in her hand from improperly punching and needed a cast. Beca’s head and hands were fine but her ribs were severely bruised, her tenth and eleventh actually fractured so she was ordered to relax and allow herself to heal in the next two months.

“I’m sorry for ruining your birthday baby..” Beca said quietly. Emily almost didn’t hear her and she looked up from her hand which was currently getting wrapped in a neon yellow plaster bandages. 

“What sweetheart?” Emily asked not sure if she heard right. 

“Your birthday, you’re twenty-first. I’m sure you didn’t plan on spending it in the ER with a broken hand and your idiot girlfriend.” Beca looked at her with guilty eyes and the younger girl reached out her good hand and hand Beca’s. 

“Baby you didn’t ruin anything. I had a great night for the most part. You defended my honor which by the way, although terrifying, was extremely hot. And! I got to defend yours! So all in all it wasn’t a bad night at all.” Beca couldn’t help but laugh and blush at her girlfriends words. 

“I love you babygirl, happy birthday,” the smaller girl said, just as the doctor finished up the younger girl’s cast. Once she left to get the two’s discharged papers Emily stood up and walked over to Beca. Looking up at her Beca flashed her trademark half smile and Emily couldn’t help but giggle and lean down kissing her deeply. 

“Thank you for protecting me,” Emily whispered against her lips. 

“Always,” Beca whispered back leaning in to capture her love’s lips again.


	5. Green Gummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green gummies are the best and no one can argue this. In a bag of the candies Beca will mercilessly pick them out whether they be green apple or watermelon. Emily found this to be a the cutest thing in the world. That’s why on Easter, Emily wakes up extra early and begins her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the cutest thing ever I swear to god.

The green gummies are the best and no one can argue this. In a bag of candies, Beca will mercilessly pick them out whether they be green apple or watermelon. Emily found this to be the cutest thing in the world. That’s why on Easter, Emily wakes up extra early and begins her plan. 

“Okay so...Today is the day!” The tall brunette looks around their apartment and smiles at all the possibilities. Sweatshirt is sitting next to her tilting his head and panting as he looked at her happily. “I have a super amazing surprise for your other mama buddy! It’s going to be great!” 

She quickly busied herself with making a small easter nest out of fake grass and filling it with chocolate, peeps, and of course green jelly beans. She put two cute, matching Easter baskets in the nest as well that held silly little things like cheap water guns, chocolate rabbits, and little personal trinkets. She also put a basket next to Tupac’s cage, and one in Sweatshirt’s bed. Next was the more fun part! The egg hunt.

“Where oh where to hide everything…” She pondered to herself. Smiling she wandered around placing different colored plastic eggs around the apartment. Some were easy to find like the one on the front door knob, other’s a little harder like the one she hid in the light fixture in the kitchen or the one behind the tv. There was one, very important egg though that she had hidden in a fairly obvious place. A small green egg, nestled in the middle of Beca’s favorite headphones and on top of Emily’s college songbook in Beca’s mixing room. 

“That one she will find last...” She whispered to herself feeling a little nervous. 

“Okay Sweats! Back to bed!” Emily clapped once she was finished. She took one look around feeling proud of her work before going back into their bedroom. Quietly she helped boost the dog back onto the bed before climbing in herself. She looked at her phone and smiled. It was only six am, and she knew her girlfriend would easily sleep until eleven so she could get some more shut-eye too. As soon as she laid down Beca curled into her and laid her head on the younger woman’s chest. Emily smiled softly and played with the brunette’s hair until she fell back asleep.

* * *

Emily woke up to the sweet feeling of lips making their way up her collarbone. She hummed at let Beca continue before she opened her eyes. Beca smirked hearing her girlfriend’s noise and was quick to move to her pulse sucking it lightly until she left a mark.

“L-love,” Emily moaned softly weaving her fingers into Beca’s hair. This only urged the woman on and she moved up her jaw to her lips where she hovered for a second. 

“Happy Easter,” She whispered before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Emily pushed forward and gently bit down on the DJ’s lip making the older woman whimper. Suddenly Emily pulled away gasping and looking at Beca excited. 

“It’s Easter! The Easter Bunny must have come!” She squealed with excitement. Beca paled for a second wondering if she should have put anything out while the younger girl has slept. In the last five years of them dating Emily hadn’t shone this much interest in the holiday. Normally they just got up and met up with either her dad, Emily’s parents, or the Bella’s. 

“Uh...I don’t know Em. He might have forgotten,” She said warily not wanting to upset her. 

“No, I definitely think he came!” She cheered bouncing out of bed. There was a familiar twinkle in her eye that made Beca smile wide. Looking over to the door she noticed something that made her laugh. There was a small pink plastic egg placed in the hood of her sweatshirt that was on the back of the door. 

“Maybe he did come,” Beca chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics. 

“Yes now come on!” Emily said practically pulling the older girl out of bed. Emily handed Beca a decent sized basket and told her to put the first egg in. Sweatshirt followed them out to the living room where Beca was stuck staring in amazement at their apartment. There was a huge Easter nest on their living room table with a basket for both of them. She laughed when she noticed it was filled with all sorts of candy but the only gummies there were green. She could see there were eggs hidden everywhere, and two more baskets for the pets. 

“Shit Legacy you really outdid yourself,” Beca whispered looking around amazed. 

“It was all the bunny! Now come on! Find your eggs!” She clapped looking around excited. The older girl laughed in delight and immediately started to zoom around the room finding the eggs as she went occasionally opening them to eat their contents. After the third egg she opened she couldn’t help but laugh when she realized they were all filled with green candy. Most gummies, but some even had green M&M’s and green wrapped Reese’s cups. It took Beca a lot longer to find all the eggs than it did for Emily to hide them but the younger girl was delighted to check off the second to last egg on her cheat list. 

“Okay I think that has to be all of them,” Beca giggled looking at her overflowing basket with unadulterated happiness. Emily’s stomach twisted with nervous excitement. 

“Close you have one more, but you’ve got to open this one when you find it!” She said in a pitch higher than normal walking over to Beca’s studio and opening the door. Beca followed her in with a raised eyebrow and looked into the room. She spotted the small green egg right away and walked over to it.

“You know it’s not fair to hide them in a closed ro-” She stopped talking as soon as her eyes landed on the contents of the egg. In the middle of her favorite sour green gummy worms was a simple and undeniably gorgeous ring. “Em..?” She whispered as she turned around but all words were whisked right out from her when she looked down to see her beautiful girlfriend’s bright brown eyes looking up at her from her kneeling position on the ground. 

“Rebeca Jane Mitchell, since the day I met you I knew you were going to be a huge part of my life. I mean I practically ambushed you at hood night randomly claiming to be your sister. Then you defended me during the riff off, and took an interesting in my writing, then we worked for hours on that song for your internship and I found myself falling in love with you,” Her voice was cracking and she knew she already had tears falling down her cheeks but Emily didn’t care. Beca’s stormy blue eyes were looking at her with unshed tears and such warm, loving, disbelief she pushed herself forward. 

“When we started dating and came out the the Bella’s I felt truly at home. My family took you in immediately and if there is a harder critic than my dad I never want to meet them. We’ve seen the worst in each other, and every day I see the best in us. You make words flow out of me with such fluidity I could write a thousand songs. We spent my twenty-first birthday in the hospital because we’d be damned if someone hurt either one of us. You’re the calm to my storm, the spark that can light my fire. Beca you are my everything, my forever and always. Sweetheart will you please please please do me the honor of being my wife?” She asked finally the vice grip taking over her heart. Beca stood there frozen for a moment and Emily’s heart dropped terrified she had made the wrong move. Suddenly Beca fell to her knees with her girlfriend and threw her arms around the taller girl holding her close.

“Yes, please babygirl I’d love to be your wife. I want you to be mine,” She practically begged holding on to the girl tightly. Emily finally let the sob out that she had been holding. 

“Oh thank god, I was so scared you were going to say no!” The younger woman laughed through her tears. Pulling back she took the egg from Beca pulling out the ring. Gently she slid the ring onto Beca’s finger and they were thrilled to see it fit perfectly. 

“We are going to get married?” Beca asked in disbelief as she smiled like an idiot looking at the ring on her finger. 

“As long as you’ll have me I’d love to..” Emily said hopefully. Beca looked at her with such love and genuine happiness the taller woman couldn’t help herself from leaning in and kissing her fiance deeply. Breaking the kiss Beca stood them up and pulled Emily back to their room where the spent the next few hours celebrating their new engagement. They let the whole building know they were happier than ever before, and so very in love.

* * *

“How did you even get all of this ready?” Beca asked out of breath as they lay tangled under their sheets. 

“I had enlisted Chloe and Stacey's help set everything up. I went everywhere I could think of, including online to only get green candies,” Emily laughed her face flushed and her body tired. She curled into her fiance inhaling her scent and enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment. 

“You didn’t have to go to those lengths Em. You could have taken me to Taco Bell at two am and asked and I would have cried there too. But I’m literally so happy you did everything that you did dude. I love you so much..” Beca said blinking tears back. 

“I love you too Becs, just know that you said yes. That means you’re stuck with me,” She giggled kissing Beca’s cheek. 

“Oh no, how horrible. Whatever will I do?” The brunette snarked rolling her eyes at the younger girl. “So who’s name should we go wi-”

“Yours. Please, yours. I love my mom and I love her name but I really want to be Emily Olivia Mitchell,” Emily cut her off, Beca swore she could see stars in the girl’s eyes. 

“You know we’ll have to tell our families,” Beca smiled dreamily. Emily nodded. 

“My mom is going to be thrilled and I think the girls are going to freak,” She said laughing. 

“My dad is going to cry I think..” Beca chucked imagining it. “We’ll see the girl’s later and then our parents right?” She asked thinking about their plans for the day. 

“Yup, and we can tell them then.” Emily smiled. 

“Cool. I love you, my beautiful fiance,” Beca whispered pecking her lips.

“I love you too my gorgeous fiance…” Emily whispered in return kissing her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have one or two more parts so you guys can have all the reactions. (Maybe even Beca's mother)


	6. Run Beca! Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal, or ever super drunk Beca would never do this. High Beca? This was a new territory. And the best part was Stacie had installed a camera on the dash to record everything. She might have to cut this part out of the footage after she shows it to the tiny girl in the front seat.

“This is not happening,” Emily grumbled as she dragged a half-conscious Beca back to her car. The older woman had just gotten her wisdom teeth out after fighting for months with her girlfriend about them. Emily thought this was going to be easy, Beca is normally always so serious so she thought that maybe the smaller girl would just sleep the meds off. Oh, boy was she wrong. 

“You’re the most beautiful popcorn I’ve ever seen,” Beca slurred as she dragged her feet through the parking lot booping Emily’s nose. Suddenly she stopped walking and gasped making the senior jerk back worried. “The doc...doc...doctor man said I couldn’t have popcorn ‘til the holes in my mouth are healed. Are they going to take you away from me?” She asked tears springing to her eyes, she looked at the younger girl in pure panic.

“No baby, no one is going to take me away from you. I have to look after you,” the taller girl said hiding a laugh. This seemed to please her and she nodded wiping her eyes and following Emily. Once they got to the car all hell broke loose, Beca was leaning against the door when Emily turned to unlock it, but when she turned back around the smaller woman wasn’t there anymore. 

“We need food for Tupac!” She heard, looking up she saw a very high, very fast, Beca Mitchell running at full speed through the parking lot toward the office supply store next to the dentist. To make matters worse she had taken her shoes off and was running barefoot. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Emily all but shrieked. She grabbed her girlfriend’s shoes and booked it behind her trying to catch the girl before she made it into the store. She thanked the heavens when Beca stopped short getting distracted by a couple walking their dog. 

“Oh my god! Em! It’s an iguana!” She bounced happily pointing at the dog. The owners looked mildly entertained and mildly terrified.

“I am so sorry about her, she just got her wisdom teeth out and she’s going to be mortified later when I tell her about this,” She apologized, the couple just laughed and waved her off. “Beca? Baby that’s a dog, not an iguana. We have to get home now though and you need to put on your shoes,”

“Nuh uh, everyone knows iguanas can like, blend in and camouflage themselves. This is clearly a lizard in disguise as a dog,” She stated matter of factly. Sitting down she takes her shoes and starts putting them on as the couple walks away.

“Um, chameleon. You’re describing a chameleon. And I promise it was a dog,” Emily said giggling now. It was going to be an adventure to get this girl home. Maybe she should call for help. She got Beca standing again once her shoes were on. This time Emily learned from her mistake and did not let go of Beca’s hand while she unlocked the car. Making sure she was buckled the taller girl shut the passenger door and got in the driver’s side. 

“Oh no,” Came a whimper from Beca as they pulled out of the parking lot. Looking over Emily saw she had tears in her eyes and her fingers in her mouth. Quickly she reached over and took Beca’s hand so she wouldn’t play with the stitches. 

“What? What’s wrong sweetheart?” She asked concerned. 

“My tongue...They took my tongue!” Beca sobbed big alligator tears falling from her eyes. Emily bit down on her lip so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if it started bleeding. It was to no avail though as a laugh escaped her. 

“No, no honey they didn’t take your tongue. It’s still there I promise,” She said through her giggle fits. And Beca pouted at her.

“No! They took it! It’s gone!” She cried, “I make music! I’m a pro...fessional. My super cool friend Amy called me the big BM! How can I make music without a tongue!” 

“You are a professional, and your tongue is still there you’re going to be fine. Girl Scouts honor,” Emily swore holding up two fingers. 

“I used to have a super cool friend Kimmy Jin...She was my first roommate. We weren’t really super cool friends, she didn’t like me very much. My dad thought we were super cool friends though and that’s all that matters,” She rambled to herself her tears once again forgotten. She calmed down and started humming to herself looking out the window and the younger girl thought they might be in the clear until they get home. That was until a hand suddenly reached up and grabbed her boob lightly. 

“Whatcha got there?” She scoffed a small blush rising in her cheeks. 

“Mine,” Beca said simply. 

“I mean it belongs to me, but sure. Yours,” Emily giggled at how forward her girlfriend was being. Normal or ever super drunk Beca would never do this. High Beca? This was a new territory. And the best part was Stacie had installed a camera on the dash to record everything. She might have to cut this part out of the footage after she shows it to the tiny girl in the front seat. 

“I want to get an ice cream bigger than me.” Beca stage whispered across the console of the car like it was a big secret. 

“That’s not hard babe. Let’s get home and make you a milkshake though.” Emily whispered back enjoying the game. She was grateful they lived so close to their dentist because soon enough they were pulling into their space and she was dragging Beca up the apartment steps. Once she had unlocked the door (after having dropped the keys twice and Beca just slamming them out of her hands and screaming ‘goal’) she walked the older woman to the couch and laid her down there.

“What kind of milkshake do you want love?” She asked softly. Beca who was starting to calm down gave her a sleepy smile. 

“Strawbaby?” She slurred and Emily’s heart felt like it could combust at how cute she was. 

“Two strawberries coming up. Please don’t move Bec I’ll just be in the kitchen.” She practically begged as she stood up, Beca simply nodded and then tried to turn the tv on with the hairbrush they had left on the table that morning. It took her about five minutes to make both shakes and she brought them out only to find her girlfriend passed out face down on the couch with her feet up over the back. Staring in disbelief Emily simply sighed and put both the shakes on the table. Sitting down she pulled Beca into her lap and let her rest there. Closing her eyes she even let herself get a little more sleep too.

* * *

After a few hours Beca had woken up, sleepy but back to normal, and she chugged the pink shake on the table in front of her before waking her girlfriend. “So that must have been pretty easy huh? I don’t remember anything. Did I just sleep the whole way home?” She asked when Emily was awake. 

“Oh, easy is not the word I would use.” She laughed as she launched into the story of their day Beca looking more and more mortified as she hears her actions. 

“That’s...The most embarrassing thing in the world. I’m so glad you didn’t record any of that. Only you will witness the worst day of my life,” She sighed pushing her hair out of her face. 

“Yeah. Totally didn’t record you. Definitely didn’t record you.” Emily trailed off looking guilty. 

“Emily Olivia Junk you did not record me!” Beca growled and glared at the younger girl. 

“Technically Stacie did! Bye!” She said as she quickly got up and ran down the hall laughing maniacally. Beca groaned before standing up and chasing after the girl fast on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I did a poll on my tumblr of whether or not I should ad the reactions to their engagement on this story or if I should write a separate multi-chap focusing on their engagement and wedding and the multi-chap won! I'm going to write that soon but I don't want to post it until I've completed it. So until then keep sending prompts and I'll give you guys updates on that story! Love you all!


	7. Bella's for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a Bella, always a Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware this is littered with mistakes (I spell Stacie's name two different ways at least once,) But I'm still proud so I hope you enjoy.

“So we are all in agreeance?” Chloe asked as she looked around the room at all the girls. They had just flown home from the USO tour and were spending a couple extra days together. They were all gathered in New York where most the old Bella’s were living right now, including Stacey who was going to meet them later with Bella. All the girls nodded back, some more nervous than others. 

“I know a great place a few blocks from here,” Beca said. She was practically vibrating, Emily would find it adorable if she wasn’t scared out of her mind. 

“Beca you would know best! Text Stace the address and we will follow you!” Chloe clapped standing and grabbing her coat. The rest of the girls grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. 

“Are you excited?” Emily asked her girlfriend quietly feeling more nervous than ever. Beca looked at her with a gleam in her eye she had never seen before. 

“I love doing this, and you will too I promise. If you change your mind though let me know and I’ll get you out of it,” She whispered back completely serious wanting to make sure the younger girl was comfortable. 

“No. No, we’ve got to. It’ll keep us close,” The group of girls walked to their destination quick enough, Stacey had caught a cab and was waiting for them by the front door. 

“Hey, aca-bitches! I missed you! I have someone here for you!” Stacey called once she saw them. They all squealed when they saw the little bundle in her arms. Aubrey and Chloe took one look at each other before they take off running as fast as they can toward the new mother, who didn’t even flinch at their actions. Aubrey beat the redhead by a millisecond and cheered happily before looking at Stacey with big puppy eyes. 

“Can I please?” She asked gently holding out her arms. 

“Like you even have to ask, just be careful with her head and she gets fussy if she can’t hear a heartbeat.” the younger woman instructed as she gently passed off her baby girl. The rest of the girls looked over the blonde’s should and simultaneously cooed at the baby. She has her mother’s dark gray eyes and a small shock of dirty blonde hair that definitely didn’t match Stacey’s dark locks. 

“She’s beautiful, just like her mama,” Chloe cooed as Aubrey passed her Bella, Beca quirked an eyebrow at the tint covered the scientist’s face. The baby slowly reached up gently tapping Chloe’s lips with her little hand, which Stacie said she thinks means she trusts that person. Bella was passed around as each girl swooned over the little girl. Beca felt her heart flutter when Emily took her and so naturally started bouncing her and singing softly. Seeing the love of her life with Stacie daughter made a bunch of images flash across her mind, babies, and parenthood, and a full house. They should scare, no, terrify her. But they don’t. 

“Baby? Beca!” Called Emily’s voice and Beca snapped back to reality. 

“What?” She asked confused. 

“It’s your turn. Here,” She said with a soft smile as she walked up to her girlfriend cradling Bella to her chest. Beca froze, suddenly afraid of the small infant. 

“I-I don’t know guys. She’s so...small. Stace you’ve known me forever do you really want me holding your kid,” She panicked looking between the baby and her mother who only laughed at her. 

“Dude, you’re like the most gentle, passive-aggressive nerd out of all of us. And you’re both small, you have that in common. Now please hold my daughter before Legacy drops her,” She said with a small laugh. She winked at Emily when the senior pouted at her. 

“Okay...If you’re sure,” Beca said gently as she slowly reached out and took Bella from her girlfriend. All at once the small brunette felt completely at peace as the baby looked up at her with big eyes. Bella slowly reached out her hand and gently pressed it to Beca’s lips just as she had done to Chloe and she felt like she could just melt on spot. She was completely oblivious to the rest of the girls who were jumping on the chance to capture a photo of Badass Beca Mitchell being soft. 

“Alright, that enough give her back!” Stacie said still not used to being separated from Bella for long. She had a warm smile with Beca as she took her daughter back and the smaller girl felt like something new in her had been unlocked. 

“Okay girls! Let’s go!” Chloe cheered bouncing into the building they had all agreed to meet. They found themselves in the lobby of a small tattoo parlor. It was a group decision to get matching tattoos of the Bella B so that way they’d always be connected. Luckily the shop was empty and they were able to take all the girls. Now it was just a matter of where they would go. 

Aubrey and Chloe decided to get theirs on their ankles. Forever in sync as the first co-captains.

Stacie was getting hers over her heart along with Bella’s birthdate under it. 

Flo and CR were both getting them on the right shoulder blade. 

Lilly won’t tell them where she decided. And frankly, they are all too afraid to ask. 

Amy wants to get her’s on her butt because that’s where she gets her confidence. (Her and Aubrey have been fighting over that for half an hour now.)

Jessica and Ashley both want it on their wrists.

Beca is getting it on the left side of her ribs. 

And Emily chose to get hers on her hip. 

“Babe that’s going to hurt like a bitch,” Beca warned but Emily just shrugged her off saying it’ll be worth it. The B wasn’t hard to do so they each finished pretty quickly, none taking more than an hour. Beca had Emily hold her hand knowing she picked a more sensitive spot to add to her collection. And finally, it was Emily’s turn. 

“You read kid?” The artist asked once the print was on her skin and the gun was ready to go. 

“Hell yeah! Let’s aca do this!” She cheered. Her happiness lasted about thirty seconds until the needle passed over her hip bone. “Holy shi-itake mushrooms,” She yelped as tears sprung to her eyes. Beca was there in a heartbeat holding her hand.

“Relax your muscles, breathe, and stay still. It’ll be over before you know it babygirl,” the older girl instructed quietly playing with Emily’s hair. 

“Did it hurt this bad your first time?” Emily asked through gritted teeth trying to distract herself. 

“Yes, because I was alone and not expecting it,” the older girl laughed thinking back. 

“Which one was your first?” She asked tilting her head wondering how she’d never asked before. 

“The Grasshopper. It’s what my grandmother used to call me because I never stopped moving,” She smiled at the memory. “I was fifteen and I used a fake ID at a shady shop in downtown Seattle.” 

“And your second?” 

“The equalizer bars on my back,” 

“Next?” 

“The Hydrangeas on my shoulder, they are for my mom,” She answered softly. Emily nodded and they continued this until the taller girl was finally done. 

“Alright bitches, everyone gather for a group photo!” Amy shouted as she handed her phone to one of the artists who was more than happy to take the picture. It came out beautifully and the Australian was quick to send it to the Bella’s group chat. 

“Okay guys, Bella has been out for far too long and we definitely need to get home. I love you all thank you for this,” Stacie smiled pulling the girls in a very gently group hug while her daughter was starting to fuss in her carriage. 

“We love you honey, please stay in contact,” Chloe said and once again Beca saw something pass between them she would be sure to poke at both of them about later. 

“This is a goodbye for now, not a goodbye forever,” Aubrey said before the leggy brunette had caught a cab and headed home. “Everyone promise to stay in touch, and I’m declaring a mandatory Bella bonding night at least twice a year. And if we can meet up in between even better,” Everyone nodded their heads in a tearful agreement. “On three girls,” She said as she put her hand in, everyone else followed suit. 

“One...Two...thre-”

“On three of after three?” CR piped up and everyone laughed. 

“Screw it, I’m going home. I love you all.” Aubrey huffed a small chuckle escaping her lips. And with that, the girls parted ways. All thrilled to have a new piece of each other wherever they go.


	8. Ear Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily really really like's Beca's old look.

“Ow, ow, ow! Shit!” Beca cursed her ears feeling like they are on fire. Every few months she puts all of her old piercings back in to make sure the holes don’t close. She had waited a little too long this time though and a couple of them hurt like a bitch. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself.

“Maybe it’s time for a little throwback,” She said reaching for the item in her jewelry box before heading into the closet to get dressed.

* * *

“Holy shit! Beca when the hell did you travel back in time to be a freshman again? Chloe! Our favorite shortstack has been replaced by her fetus form!” Came Amy’s loud gasp as she walked down the stairs. It was true, the senior looked like she was eighteen again. She had on old worn dark skinny jeans, grey tank top under her open purple flannel, and black hightops she forgot she even owned. Her hair was pulled back into a messy braided bun, her eye makeup was thick and dark, and of course all her piercings were in including her scary ear spike. 

“What? Amy what are you talking abo- Oh my god it’s a baby Becs!” Chloe squealed when she saw her best friend’s look. 

“What’s with this?” Stacie said coming around the corner from the kitchen and waving at Beca’s look. 

“Sometimes you have to go back to the basics. Can I please come downstairs?” Beca rolled her eyes a small smile playing at her lips. They cleared the way and let her down the three of them following her into the kitchen. 

“The return of the ear monstrosities and dark makeup, Bree would have a field day with this.” Chloe laughed sitting up on the counter. 

“Field day with what?” Came Emily’s voice from behind them. The girls turned around to face the freshmen but once the younger girl’s eyes found Beca her face turned bright red. She couldn’t stop herself from checking out the older woman. 

“See something you like Legacy?” Stacie smirked and Emily was frozen. 

“I..Um...What’s with the new look babe?” She stuttered literally too flustered to function. She walked over and gently started tracing her fingers over Beca’s ears. This action made Beca melt and shiver lightly. 

“This? Listen Emily we know you’re dumb but I’ll cut you some slack for that. This was the Beca we all met. This is the the freshman, pain in Aubrey Posen’s ass that single handedly saved our asses,” Amy said her voice sounding like a sports announcer. 

“O-Oh…” The younger girl was not even remotely close to being able form a sentence.

“What do you think babygirl?” Beca asked a small smirk playing at her lips. 

“I need to talk to you, like..now,” Emily said grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her up to her room, wolf whistles followed them as they made their way upstairs. 

“Whoa, Legacy what are you doing?” Beca laughed as the girl shut the door behind them. 

“You’re very attractive, and I like this outfit a lot, so I’m going to kiss you...A lot.” The younger girl rambled. Smirking Beca had a better idea, moving slowly she rested her hands on Emily’s waist and walked them back until she was pressed against the door. 

“Then kiss me weirdo,” Beca husked nipping at Emily’s ear making her moan softly. Cupping her face the taller girl leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Beca’s softly. Beca pushed back deepening the kiss and slowly unzipping Emily’s sweatshirt and pushing it off her then pulling up her shirt and tossing it on the floor. Breaking the kiss the smaller girl moved down her girlfriend’s jaw, to her neck and gently bit down on her pulse. 

“Bed. Now,” Emily whimpered, Beca was happy to comply and pulled back just enough to lead the beautiful brunette to the bed. Gently she pushed her down and straddled her, stormy blue eyes looked down to meet warm chocolate and their lips met again. This time it was more hungry, Emily sucked on Beca’s lip as she quickly pushed the plaid off and tugged the tank top up over her shoulders. The older woman scratched at the back of her neck and brushed her tongue along Emily’s. Pushing her back Beca laced their fingers together pinning them on either side of her girlfriends head. 

“Remind me to wear this more often,” Beca gasped as Emily broke the kiss to bite down on her pulse. 

“Please do...all the time,” Emily pleaded smiling softly when their eyes meet. Beca giggled and leaned in kissing her once more.


	9. Breakfast Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is the biggest sap in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I did this to my 18 year old cousin when i was four and he hasn't lived it down since. Sorry for the late update guys life got busy!

“Psst, wake up. Please, Emmy, wake up!” Beca felt a small finger poking at her cheek and she whined before rolling over and cracking her eye open. She came face to face with a girl no older than six who was looking back at her equally confused. “You’re not Emmy..”

“Sorry to disappoint kiddo. I’m Beca,” Rubbing her eyes the brunette sat up in bed, according to her phone it was only seven. 

“I’m Sarah! Emmy normally wakes up with me and makes breakfast for me before we go to the park,” the little girl explains. Looking over it was clear that the younger woman was not going to be waking up anytime soon. 

“Well how about we let her sleep and I’ll come down. Are you okay making breakfast with me instead?” Beca asked cautiously. Sarah hummed and tapped her finger on her chin thinking hard. 

“Yes! I’m hungry and I need food!” She said practically bouncing as she rubbed her stomach dramatically. Beca couldn’t help but laugh at the child’s antics, getting up she stretched and grabbed one of Emily’s sweatshirts. Sarah looked at her and started rubbing her arms while pretending to shiver. 

“C-c-can I p-p-please have a s-sweatshirt?” She said through fake teeth chattering. The musician couldn’t help but stare in pure amazement before smirking at the little girl. 

“Fine, but if Em gets made at u-”

“No! One of yours! You’re small like me, it might fit!” Beca was about to turn the girl down but looking over she found herself face to face with the second worst case of puppy dog eyes she’d ever seen. “Please?”

“Ugh, I can’t believe this. Fine.” She huffed throwing her hands into the air. Going into her suitcase she grabbed her old Barden sweatshirt and walked over to the girl who promptly threw her arms up. Rolling her eyes Beca couldn’t help but smile as she kneeled and pulled the green hoodie over her head. “Pop goes the weasel,” She whispered when Sarah’s head popped out, they both giggled and Beca quickly fixed her dirty blonde hair. The hoodie went past her knees and Beca had to roll the sleeves several times before she could even see the little girl’s hands. 

“I’m sooo hungry! Come on!” She said grabbing the woman’s hand and dragging her out of the room into the Junk’s kitchen. It was huge and Beca couldn’t help but gawk at the size. They had flown in very late last night and kind of just made their way up to Emily’s childhood room to sleep to Beca didn’t get to see very much of the house. 

“Alright you little hyena, what are you in the mood for?” She asked putting her hair into a messy bun. 

“I’m not a hyena! I’m a girl! And I want pancakes! Can you make my hair do that?” She rambled happily from her spot in the middle of the kitchen. 

“I don’t know you look like a little hyena to me!” Beca said leaning down and tickling the little girl until she was laughing uncontrollably. “You sound like one too!” She exclaimed laughing. Picking her up Beca places her on the counter so they were eye level. 

“I do not! Can you please do my hair?” Sarah said through fits of giggles as she calmed down from Beca’s attack. Beca nodded and told her to scoot and face the cabinets so she could play with her hair. She pulled a little inspiration from her mother’s old technique and quickly braided the little girl’s before curling it around itself into a bun. 

“This is my lucky hair elastic kid, don’t lose it,” She warned pulling a purple elastic off her wrist and tying around the bun. That isn’t entirely true, Amy bought her a pack before she left for Ohio and it was one of them. She just remembered how much she liked having a little bit of silly responsibility like this as a kid and she hoped Sarah felt the same. 

“Don’t worry Ms. Emmy’s friend! I will guard it with my life!” She said with a serious look and a hand over her heart. 

“I appreciate that, and you can call me Beca. Now pancake time!” It didn’t take them long to crank out a couple dozen pancakes for themselves and everyone in the house. Sarah insisted they were allowed to eat in the living room while they watch cartoons but Beca didn’t want to push it. They sat at the kitchen island while they ate, both drinking large glasses of strawberry milk and chatting away about their favorite colors and animals. 

“So do you put those pictures on yourself or do you have your mommy help you with them?” The little girl asked around a mouthful of her mickey mouse pancake. Beca looked at her confused until she pointed at the headphones on her wrist. 

“Oh! Actually, I get them done at the special shop. They stay on forever though once you get them done.” She laughed looking at the tattoos on her arms. Sarah nodded and took her last bite. 

“Can I get some?” She asked curiously looking at her own arms.

“When you’re older sure! But you have to really think about what you want alright dude? They are stuck on you forever,” The woman said as she put both their plates in the sink. 

“Okay. I’ll think about it real good then. Can I have breakfast dessert?” She asked suddenly. 

“Can you have what now?” The brunette repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

“My mommy, Emmy, and Aunty Kathy let me have breakfast dessert if I finish all my food, There are oreos in the cabinet above the fridge,” She said pointing in the cookies general direction. Beca was completely skeptical but the girl didn’t even waver, this seemed completely normal to her.

“Uh sure okay.” She reached up and grabbed the girl three cookies. Picking up the little one she made their way to the living room to watch cartoons until anyone else woke up. Sarah was more than happy to munch on her treats while she made Beca sit through whatever childish show was on.

* * *

She didn’t mean to get sucked into whatever was playing on the tv but two hours later she found herself completely sucked into Gravity Falls. So much so that she didn’t hear the shutter of a camera behind her. 

“Emmy!” Sarah exclaimed as she jumped off Beca’s lap and ran over to the younger woman who caught the child mid-jump. 

“Good morning sprout! I see you sucked Beca into our little morning routine?” She said with a soft smile on her lips and her eyes twinkling at her girlfriend who blushed under the gaze. 

“Yes, she did. We made pancakes, she thieved my hoodie had some breakfast dessert, and - “ 

“Had some breakfast what now?” Emily asked. Suddenly Sarah wiggled out of her arms and ran giggling maniacally down the hall and up the stairs back to her room. 

“That little trickster! I knew breakfast dessert wasn’t a real thing!” Beca shook her first like an old-timey villain at the stairs where Sarah had disappeared. 

“Haha! You got tricked by a six-year-old!” Emily doubled over laughing and Beca turned a deep shade of red. 

“Yes she did, she also did her hair, they sang the entire soundtrack to Mary Poppins, and she made special Mickey Mouse pancakes for our little angel. And best of all? I caught it all on tape, and with pictures!” Came Katherine’s voice from her room off the kitchen. She had a shit eating grin on her face when she appeared to hold up her phone. 

“Let me see right now!” Emily squealed running over to her mother. Beca wasn’t going to hear the end of this anytime soon.


	10. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some big news in the Mitchell house hold.

Emily had been sitting on the floor of the bathroom for over an hour feeling completely horrible, and it wasn’t even eight in the morning . Sweatshirt was sitting across from her in front of the door occasionally whining to check on her. Beca had been at the studio all night and had just texted that she was on her way, that was one of the only things keeping Emily sane. The other was the small test in her hand that was making her heart skip beats every time she looks at it. 

“Babygirl? I’m home,” She heard her wife’s voice echo through the apartment. 

“In here,” the taller girl croaked having no energy to move. She her the patter of Beca’s socked feet walk up the stairs. Finally her brown eyes meet Beca’s stormy blue and the older woman can’t hide the worry from her face. 

“Em? What’s wrong, what happened, why didn’t you call?” Beca asked as she rushed from the door trying not to trip over Sweatshirt and plopped on the floor immediately rubbing her wife’s back under her shirt. 

“I’ve been getting sick all morning, something pretty big happened, and I didn’t call because I didn’t want to rush you home. I know it’s rare you get the opportunity to work by yourself at night,” Emily mutter that last part sheepishly knowing as soon as she said it it was a lame reason. 

“Dude, you know I’d drop anything in heartbeat if you needed me. Hell there could be a spider in the closet and I’d come home for you. What’s the something pretty bug that happened?” She asked still concerned. 

“Well...I’m late, I’m getting super sick pretty early in the morning, so I took a test and well,” She held up the small stick to reveal an even tinier pink plus sign. Beca looked between Emily and the test in disbelief before yelping and throwing her arms around the younger woman’s neck. 

“No way, no way, no way! Are you sure? We’re going to be..oh my god we are going to be parents.” Beca said tears pricking her eyes. They had been trying for close to four months now, and even though they didn’t mind the process to conception it was still disappointing to have no results. That was until now. 

“We are going to be parents Bec,” Emily said quietly tears pricking her own eyes. Suddenly her stomach churned again and she darted to the toilet Beca quick to pull her hair from her face and rub her back. 

“How long is morning sickness supposed to last..?” Beca asked once the younger woman stopped retching and curled into her chest. 

“Ugh the stupid books all say it can last up to twenty weeks. But the average is about nine. Let’s pray for nine,” she groaned leaning into Beca’s chest listening to her heartbeat.

“Shit yes let’s hope for nine. Come on princess puke, off the floor. That couch is calling your name,” Beca stood and gently pulled Emily with her, the taller girl groaned again as not only her stomach churned bust as her joints popped and her muscles stretched from standing for the first time in about two hours. 

“You’ll stay with me?” She asked with a yawn as they made their way downstairs and to the couch. 

“Of course dude. I’m not leaving my pregnant wife alone,” Beca scoffed. The musician quickly darted around after Emily was settled grabbing anything they may need. She came back with her arms full of Gatorade, a small trash bin, blankets, a stack of Emily’s favorite movies, and two pieces of toast for them to munch on. 

“Oh my god I love you. Thank you for marrying me,” Emily bounced happily her stomach still queasy but it was feeling better now that she had moved. 

“Thanks for asking,” Beca chuckled as she sat everything down and laid to Emily who promptly draped herself over the older girl. 

“So...how are we going to tell everyone?” Emily asked through another yawn and Beca shrugged.

“Maybe just send something ridiculous and slightly vague to the Bella’s and see if they figure it out? I think we should tell our parents or at least yours in person though.” The smaller girl suggested. And that’s exactly what they did. They called Ethan Mitchell who cried over the phone, then Katherine and John flew out and they made the announcement. Needless to say they almost got kicked out of the restaurant they were in. 

The Bella’s however...that was where the real fun was. Luckily enough they had already planned a small cookout/reunion at Stacie and Chloe’s house for Fourth of July so they could just plan around that. They sent out a small puzzle piece to each of the girls with a small note saying to bring it to the cookout.

“Alright you bitches what’s with the puzzle pieces?” Amy said immediately when the walked through the gate to Stacie and Chloe’s back yard.

“Yeah I’ve been staring at mine for two weeks and I don’t get it..” Aubrey piped up. Beca only smirked and Emily started bouncing with excitement. She had a small bump but it definitely wasn’t noticeable under her baggy T-shirt. 

“Put them together silly’s!” She smiled. It took twenty minutes for them to figure out the pieces, but when they did all hell broke loose.

“What the hell Beca you didn’t tell me?” Chloe shrieked a huge smile adorning her face as she flung her arms around the smaller girl. The puzzle on the table, now complete, read in curvy purple letters “You’re Going to be Aunties,” 

“Damn Legacy, didn’t think you’d have it in you to knock Shawshank here up.” Amy said with her own grin. 

“Well actually,” Emily lifted her shirt proudly revealing the small bump of her tummy and everyone cooed. 

“So Bella’s going to have a playmate then?” Stacie asked happily as the three year old bopped over and sat in her mother’s lap. 

“I’m going to have a friend?”she asked looking hopefully at her mom and Chloe. 

“Yes baby, Aunty Bec and Aunty Em are going to have a baby! You’re going to have a cousin!” Chloe exclaimed happily. The little girl lit up and ran over to hug Beca and Emily who hugged her back. 

“Where is it? I want to meet them!” She asked looking around.

“They growing in my tummy right now honey bee. Soon enough you’ll be able to meet them!” Emily smiles pointing at her stomach and the Bella bounced up and down. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” She asked curiously.

“Well Aunty Bec thinks it’s a girl, but it feels like a boy to me.” Emily giggled and Beca reached over to hold her hand. 

“If it’s a boy..you should name him pickle,” Bella said after a minute with a serious nod and all the adults around her laughed.

“We will definitely take that into consideration kid,” Beca snickered. The rest of the day was amazing. They sat around, the girls asked questions, Stacie gave some advice, and then once the sun went down they all gathered around to watch fireworks go off at the beach down the road from the house.

“I can’t believe how our ragtag Little Family has grown. I love you all so much.” They heard Chloe sniffle. And sure enough they were all in a group hug with huge smiles.


	11. Heavy Hidden Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you lean small secrets with heavy hidden meanings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Chapter warning; death.

Beca didn’t mean to find it. Emily was changing in front of her while they were getting ready for worlds. Scripted letters covered her ribs under her bra, black ink swirling and beautiful. It caught the musicians eye for one because she didn’t think Emily had it in her to get a tattoo, nonetheless in one of the most painful spots, but for two because among the words she could read from where she was standing, it had two dates on it. 

May 5th 2013 - November 30th 2014’

She knew better than to ask her about it now but it festered in the back of her mind. It made her stomach tighten to see how close the dates were to each other.

* * *

“Oh my god finally home,” Emily groaned as she dropped onto Beca’s bed now that they were finally home. They had won worlds, and been celebrating for the rest of the trip. Beca couldn’t manage to find the right time to ask. That was until now. 

“Hey Em..? Can I ask you something?” She asked quietly sitting down next to her girlfriend. 

‘Yeah, of course. What’s wrong baby?” Emily asked turning on her side to look at her girlfriend concerned. 

“I saw the tattoo on your ribs before worlds...I didn’t really know how, or when to ask. At first I was just impressed you had one. But then I saw the dates and I…” Beca trailed off not knowing where to go with her train of thought. When she looked up from the floor she was surprised to see the younger girl looking at her with teary eyes and a soft smile. 

“Do you want to see it? Up close?” She asked quietly and the smaller woman nodded. Sitting up Emily pulled up her shirt and Beca was able to see the beautiful script up close. 

Matthew Seth  
My Handsome Little Caterpillar Who Should Have  
Been a Butterfly  
May 5th 2013 - November 30th 2014’ 

“Who was he?” She asked quietly. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes as her fingers moved to lightly trace the ink. 

“When I was in my junior year of high school one of my closest friends Layla got pregnant. It was an accident, condoms are only so effective. Matty was born too early, the birth almost killed Layla. That little boy quickly became the light of our friend group. We would all watch him and take care of him, and help her when she needed. But because he was born so early his lungs-” Emily’s voice cracked and she had tears flowing freely. Beca didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a tear hit her hand. Quickly she wiped her tears away and pulled her girlfriend into her chest. 

“I’m here baby, you don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to,” She hushed the girl who was shaking slightly from holding back her sobs. 

“No, no it’s okay. I really haven’t walked about it since..since it happened. H-his lungs didn’t develop right, they just kept filling with fluid. It was months and months of hospital trips, and stays. He was so little and Layla couldn’t keep up. Then one night...He-he didn’t wake up for the nurse when she wanted to feed him. Three separate doctors, countless nurses flew in and out of that room. It was all just a blur and then, everything was quiet. It was so quiet. No one could move, but then suddenly everything crashed on us. Layla...I’ve never heard her that broken. My mom had to hold her for hours. All of us were crying,” She sobbed remembering how horrible it was to be in that hospital room. 

“I am so sorry Em, I’m so sorry,” Beca whispered kissing her cheek. They both cried thinking about a soul gone too soon. That little baby boy would never be forgotten. Beca stayed there holding Emily tightly until she felt the younger girl’s breathing even out and Beca was sure she was asleep.

* * *

“Thank you,” Beca said as she got the last bit of her plan together. After Emily’s story she couldn’t sit still trying to think of something to do for her. She knew it wasn’t necessary but at the same time she was moving to New York soon with Chloe and Amy to start working under a new producer and she hated the idea of leaving the younger girl in that house by herself. Long distance was going to suck but they were both fully committed to working their hardest in the relationship. That’s when an idea came to her. She took out her phone and dialed a now familiar number.

“Hello hon, everything coming together?” Katherine Junk’s voice rang out from the other end of the line.

“Yeah thanks Mrs. J. I know it’s not going to be enough and I’m hoping to save enlight to fly out every couple of weeks but-“ 

“She’s going to love it Bec. You need to breath. Just take pictures for me, love ya dear stay safe,” she replied and Beca was able to take a deep breath for the first time in the two weeks since they returned from Copenhagen. 

Once she got home she quickly took on of her moving boxes and brought it down to the living room. It didn’t take long for her to set up but she was still fussing over it an hour later when she heard the front door open. 

“Baby? I saw your car outside what are you doing home from work?” Emily called from the front door. Suddenly the smaller girl popped up from around the corner looking at her nervously.

“I have a surprise for you,” she said softly and she took the younger girl’s hand and lead her to the living room where the giant built-in boom case was. She heard Emily gasp once she laid eyes on Beca’s hard work and looking up she could see a wonderstruck and tearful look. 

“Oh my god Beca..” she whispered. In one of the bigger shelves Beca had placed three picture frames side by side. One of the ones on the end was a photo of Emily and her high school friend’s all standing behind a little baby at what looks like a cookout. The one on the other end was a picture of just Emily and Matthew, she had a huge smile as the little boy in her arms giggle at her. Then finally the center picture was of Matthew himself, smiling up at the camera from his spot in his crib. Each dark wooden frame had the same hand carved image of a caterpillar on it as well at as the same beautiful quote that was splayed on Emily’s skin. There we little fake candles all around as well as a small bouquet of daisies and a little ceramic caterpillar in the center. 

“I wanted you to have something important here for next year. Something that meant something to you. I hope this is okay..?” Beca said quietly her eyes trained on her work. She yelped as she felt herself suddenly being pulled into a strong hug.

“It’s perfect thank you..” Emily whispered as she buried her face in her girlfriends neck. That little boys memory was safe in that house, and Emily couldn’t wait until she could set up that shelf in her future home with Beca. Everything just felt safe in that moment. Sacred. And that’s all Beca wanted for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


End file.
